1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracelet. More particularly, the present invention relates to an engagement ring bracelet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bracelets have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,969 to Wilson teaches a housing apparatus for a spring wound toy that includes a wrist band supported housing having a platform for supporting a spring wound toy, for example, a toy racing car, a cover hingedly mounted on the platform and resiliently urged to an open position, and a retractable ramp mounted on the housing. The lock member is a manually operated lock member, resiliently retained in a position to retain the cover in a closed position and upon being moved first releases the cover to permit it to move to an open position and then operates a toy release device to allow the toy to move off the platform. A cover slot, that in a cover closed position opens to the platform, is provided to have the toy winding stem extended therethrough and additionally to aid in restraining motion of the toy within the closure provided by the cover and platform.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for bracelets have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an engagement ring bracelet that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an engagement ring bracelet that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an engagement ring bracelet that includes a wrist band, a collet, a lid, a light, and a flasher. The collet extends upwardly from the wrist band and holds articles, and the lid selectively closes the collet. The light is disposed in the collet, and the flasher causes the light to blink. The lid is translucent and replicates a diamond so as to form a faceted lid. The blinking light and the translucent and faceted lid cause the lid to twinkle like a diamond.